


Friday Nights & Marriage Proposals

by HolleringHawk65



Series: DickKory Week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3: What if</p><p>Really, you could say that the Wayne boys have a bad case of love bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights & Marriage Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I've been writing this in like 5 minute increments throughout the day. I tried.

“What if,” Jason started out slowly, drawing Dick’s attention, “you, Kory, Wally, and me had a double wedding?”

“Have you proposed to Wally without me knowing?”

“No, but I’ve been thinking about it. I mean, with the car accident and everything I just-” He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I want to leave something behind, and I know that you probably think that’s ridiculous, since I’m only twenty-two, but Dick, I-I had so many horrible dreams in the hospital and…”

Dick reached out, squeezing his hand. “Hey, it’s alright, I get it. Really. And I support you and Wally one hundred percent, okay? Just let me know if you need any help with it, or anything else.”

He smiled at him. “Thank, that means a lot to me. Are you going to ask Kory any time soon?”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Actually, I might have bought the ring last week. I was thinking I’d propose to her on Friday night, after we get back from dinner and a movie.”

Jason burst into a smile. “Two of my favorite people in life, bound together by law; that’s going to be pretty nice.”

“Way to make it sound so unromantic,” Dick teased, poking him in the shoulder.

“But, basically, I’m right. Marriage is just a legal thing, but-”

“Okay, I know, we’ve been through this before,” he said as he started laughing. 

Jason stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation. “You’re no fun sometimes.”

“Yep, sure, _I’m_ the one that’s no fun.” He laughed even harder at the face that Jason gave him.

\---

“Jason and I make a good couple, right?” Wally asked as Kory handed him his cup of (decaf) coffee. The café was empty except for them, so he didn’t feel bad about asking the question.

“You’re cute, that’s for sure. I mean, Dick has been rooting for the two of you since you first met, if that helps.”

He nodded for a second. “I’ve been thinking about asking him to marry me. I know that it might seem a little sudden, but with everything that’s been going on, I don’t wan to take any chances and, you know, miss out on-” He took a deep breath, blushing. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. When would you be asking him?”

“I was thinking Friday night? Just because, if he says no, I have the weekend to alternatingly drown my sorrows in Ben & Jerry’s and then run it off, or we could spend the weekend, alternating between sex and picking out details on a laptop.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kory said, smiling at him. _How could Jason say no to that? He’s too cute._

\---

Kory snuggled against Dick, her head in his lap. He was emailing on his phone for work while she was casually reading through a novel, her phone out in case Wally called or texted her.

She sat up, suddenly realizing that Dick couldn’t know that Wally was going to propose because he would have said _something_ about it by now, and he hadn’t. “Dick, what would you do if I told you that Wally was proposing to your brother _right_ now?”

Dick lowered his phone, eyes wide. “ _Wally_ is proposing to Jason? Jason’s proposing to Wally!”

They burst into a fit of laughter, not able to believe that kind of coincidence, but when they thought about it, it would just be the luck of Wally and Jason for something like that to happen. When they stopped laughing, Kory kissed Dick’s cheek. “I’m happy for them.”

Dick intertwined their fingers. “Me too. I, um. What if I told you that there was a little black box in the top drawer, for you? And that I had this grand idea in my head and then-”

“Bruce ‘ruined’ it by needing your help with someone?” She kneeled on the bed as she reached out to cup his face. “My answer would be the same as if you had bought me all of the roses in the world, Dick. Yes, of course I’ll marry you!”

\---

The next evening saw the four of them at Kory’s apartment, along with Donna and Raven. Kory and Jason were on the couch, quietly talking about what season they wanted to get married in. Dick and Wally didn’t care, just as long as it happened.

“Have you told Dick yet?” Jason asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“No,” she told him, “I didn’t want him to feel obligated to marry me just because I'm pregnant.”

“Kory!”

“What? It makes sense, doesn’t it? Now he asked me on his own, and I’ll tell him soon. I mean, I obviously have to, I’ll be showing soon.”

Jason frowned before tugging an arm around her. “You know that you always have me to talk to.”

She smiled up at him. “Hey, you have me, too.”

The two of them looked over at their fiancés and their friends. They were smiling and laughing, even as Dick looked over at them. He sent them a questioning glance, asking them to come over, but the two just shook their heads. Kory wanted to have the wedding before the baby came and, well, there were a lot of details to get done between now and then.


End file.
